


Regarding Disagreements, but a little to the left

by BellaCorvo, Guywhowritesgay, Lunar_1220



Series: Malcolm and the Mage [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Ending, But here we go again, M/M, aftercare is important y’all, baz on the other hand is an EXCELLENT dom who actually cares about the well-being of his sub, davy is a terrible dom, do not pull the same shit he does, fuck you davy, malcolm more like malCUM, once again we are so sorry y’all, regarding disagreements but a little to the left, sour cherry scone blankets, srsly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_1220/pseuds/Lunar_1220
Summary: This picks up three paragraphs from the end of Regarding Disagreements and is an alternate ending where Simon and Baz DONT walk in on their fathers fucking.Instead we see how much better Baz is than the Mage because fuck you Davy.
Relationships: Malcolm Grimm/The Mage, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Malcolm and the Mage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Regarding Disagreements, but a little to the left

Malcolm nodded desperately. It was true. He was a slut for the pain. He had been insolent earlier on purpose, knowing that Davy would punish him for it.

Slowly, knowing that it was driving his sub crazy, Davy inserted another finger. He felt Malcolm clench around him. Crowley, that made him harder than he thought possible. A low growl escaped his throat. He began thrusting his fingers faster and faster, his other hand sliding up Malcolm’s body to curl around his throat. Without warning he withdrew his fingers completely. Still clutching Malcolm’s throat, he lined up his cock and  _ pushed _ . Malcolm shuddered beneath him, a whimper causing the spell to send another wave of pain across his skin.

In and out he thrust, pounding as hard as he could. It wasn’t long before he came, biting down on Malcolm’s neck to stop himself from crying out. It wouldn’t do for Miss Possibelf to walk in on him like this. He kept pounding through his orgasm, wanting Malcolm to come with him so he wouldn’t have to help the slut get off afterwards. Sure enough, a few more well aimed thrusts later, Malcolm spurted across the desk. Davy withdrew and watched the cum leak out of his toy’s arse. Nothing was more satisfying than this feeling, knowing that he had complete control over the situation.

)-(

Baz watched as his cum leaked out of Simon’s arse. They had both come moments before when Baz had been stroking Simon while pounding into him, making sure that the golden mess came first. Nothing was more satisfying than this feeling, knowing that he had made Simon feel so,  _ so  _ good.

Carefully, making sure not to disturb Simon who was still in a daze from subspace, he got up from the bed and made his way over to the box they kept just for this use. Baz knew that the most important part of playing like this was what happened after. From the box he pulled out the soft blanket embroidered with cherry scones, the bottle of apple juice, and his old Watford footy jersey from last year. As he made his way back over to the bed, he grabbed his laptop. 

“C’mon love, I need you to sit up for me.” Baz helped Simon sit up, and quickly spelled him clean before letting him slide on the jersey. “You were such a good boy for me, love. You’re perfect.”

“Mmm.” Simon let out a soft hum, not really agreeing or disagreeing. Baz snuggled up to him and draped the blanket over them both, and handed Simon the bottle of apple juice. 

“What do you want to watch tonight, love?” Choice was an important aspect of bringing Simon back from subspace, they’d discovered.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled again. “Idonknow.”

“Come on baby, it’s up to you to choose.”

“Le’s wash b99.” It was distorted, but the words were there. Simon was coming back.

“Good choice, love.” Baz rubbed small circles into Simon's arm as he pulled up the comedy show on Netflix. He felt Simon lean back against him. 

This was the perfect end to the night

)-(

“ **_Clean as a whistle_ ** .”

Malcolm knew those words meant the end of their playtime. He knew the drill. The second the Mage uttered the cleaning spell, he was to get up, get dressed, and get out. His heart twinged for a moment, missing the days when he had a dom who cared enough to give him proper aftercare. Nat had been the perfect dom. Harsh yet caring, she never went beyond his limits, and always knew how to bring him down gently after particularly rough scenes. Crowley, how he missed her.

Now was no time for reminiscing though. As the ropes unwound from his limbs, he stood up and grabbed his clothes from where they were bundled under the desk. The Mage was nowhere to be seen. He had probably slipped out of the room while Malcolm was collecting himself. Once he was dressed, Malcolm cast a  _ nothing to see here _ on himself, and left the office.

This was the normal end to the night.

  
  
  



End file.
